deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
New Game+ Modes
Dead Space 3 introduces a brand new array of challenges to players attempting a New Game+. While the default, and true New Game+ carries over all your text/audio logs, weapon parts/circuits, resources/guns/ammo, suits and RIG upgrades over to a new save file, other modes will start you off from scratch. Choosing New Game+ also puts out new advanced Upgrade Circuits for the player to find and collect. Classic ATTENTION!!! Due to a dev design flaw you can't complete 100% the Classic Mode. Since some collectibles are behind co-op missions (and co-op is disabled here) the maximum completion for the entire story in Classic Mode is 97.1%. You will got 100% for all chapters, except: Chapter 4 - 91.7% ; Chapter 11 - 82.8% ; Chapter 14 - 88.9%. No patch and no way to resolve this issue is known. Built in the style of the classics. Unlocks the Devil Horns and the 'Epic Tier 4 Engineer' achievement/trophy upon completion. In classic mode, weapon crafting is disabled, and the player will only be able to build classic weapons from Dead Space and Dead Space 2 via blueprints. Co-op is also disabled, and Classic aiming is on by default, giving a more classic feel. The difficulty is set to Hard. Unfortunately, even though in previous games (Dead Space 1 & Dead Space 2) you were able to carry 4 weapons, in Dead Space 3's Classic Mode you are only able to carry 2 weapons. This might be an overlooked flaw since Dead Space 3's mechanics only allow players to carry two weapons. So players are forced to choose only the two most useful Classic weapons to carry with them. Tactics *Get used to using the plasma cutter for a majority of the game until you can craft something. *As free crafting is not available, resources can, and should be spent more on RIG upgrades earlier in-game to give Isaac an edge. *Whenever you have the chance to craft a weapon, craft it, even if it doesn't fit the situation. *If you have the Planet Cracker Plasma Cutter, then use it. Its increased damage really helps at the beginning. *Resource packs and various DLC really help in Classic. Pure Survival Pure Survival mode is every hoarders' worst nightmare. Unlocks the ultimate resource pack and the 'Survivalist' achievement/trophy upon completion. Necromorphs won't drop health or ammo when killed, and no supply can be found in the world, making rationing vital. Crafting them on a bench is the only way to get them. This modes difficulty is set to Hard. Tactics *If things get bad and you can't fight, then stasis and run. *The Regenerators are a serious threat in this mode. Just stay calm, dismember, stasis, and run. *Getting resource packs are crucial in pure survival. *ALWAYS try and deploy Scavenger Bots whenever possible. **Getting capacity and speed upgrades on them allow you to get maximum resources in as little time as possible. *Whatever happens, resist crafting new weapons/weapon parts. Make use of DLC-provided gear as much as possible (some game versions do NOT provide access to DLC weapons, however). Hardcore Hardcore Mode is the most difficult mode in Dead Space 3. It is different from that of Dead Space 2, the player can make infinite saving and can resume play from a checkpoint, however there is also a new twist: should the player ever die, Hard Core mode will force a re-run of the ENTIRE game without any progress prior to death being usable. Completing this mode will unlock Retro Mode and the achievement/trophy "Aren't You Thankful?". Tactics In normal campaign its safe to run around at 60% health, but in hardcore always keep your health at at least 90% capacity. First 5-6 chapters stick with the Plasma Cutter. Its not great but its enough to make do until you can actually craft a decent gun. One weapon that works well is the Telemetry Spike/Diffraction Torus tip with a lower Plasma Core and a Ripper with a lower Plasma Core. Exploit: On PC you can make multiple backups of your current save file, so in the event that you die you can just go and overwrite it over your save. PS3 will let you copy data to other profiles, so you can transfer it back to your current profile. Retro Mode Retro mode can be activated via the game options menu. It is not a new playmode, but rather a graphics setting which adds a classic 8 bit color scheme to the game. It will show up on any New Game+ mode. Trivia *Weapons from DLC packs are usable in classic mode. *Completing Dead Space 3: Awakened DLC on this mode unlocks the 'Pure Lunacy' achievement/trophy. *Sometimes, the achievement for completing classic mode doesn't unlock, which doesn't give you The Devil Horns. *On several versions of the game, especially those on PC, visiting a Bench on Pure Survival and Hard Core modes may NOT provide access to DLC weaponry. Suits obtained from said DLCs are also not accessible. Category:Difficulty